kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Blanc
Angela Blanc (アンジェラ・ブラン, Anjiera Buran) is the female counterpart to Ash Landers and initially acts as Henry Barrymore's maid. Appearance Angela is a tall and slender pale-skinned young woman with slightly wavy neck-length ice-blue hair and large amethyst eyes. When she is in angel form, she dresses in a variety of lavender-and-white outfits where the bottom of her dresses are made up of feathers. Angela has generally been deemed a beautiful woman as she has attracted the attention of Finnian and Baldroy upon their first meeting.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 7 Personality Angela first comes across as a submissive woman, being beaten by Henry Barrymore in front of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. However, she seems to enjoy the role of dominatrix, as seen from her change in outfit and overzealous attitude when she tortures Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 Mey-Rin describes her as being a "forceful woman," after catching her in a sexual act with a man, later identified as Pluto, a Demon Hound.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 Although she is only the feminine half of her true form, it is very important to her to be recognized as a woman, as she goes to great lengths to engage in sexual acts, even with Pluto. When she reveals and offers herself to Sebastian, she becomes upset when he rejects her. Even before her true Fallen Angel form was revealed, Sebastian was noticeably suspicious of her, questioning the ease with which she tamed Pluto. She has an obsession with purifying beings she views as being unclean, even more so than Ash, being nearly maniacal in her efforts to do so. Nonetheless, she is not above using those she views as being unclean if it grants her more power.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 18 Anime's Synopsis Houndsworth Arc Angela first greets the Phantomhive household when they arrive at Houndsworth, a mistake she is punished for by being physically hit and verbally abused by Henry Barrymore until Sebastian Michaelis stops him. As a result of this, the entire Phantomhive staff begins to offer her their greatest sympathy, such as the Phantomhive servants offering to help her with tasks and Sebastian taking over the task of serving tea when he notes how badly her hands are shaking and bruised. In Sebastian's case, however, it may simply be that, due to the shaking of the hands, there was a possibility that the tea could spill. That night, Henry is noticeably upset over their presence there, as he views it somewhat like a hostile takeover by Queen Victoria. She goes to ask the group to leave when a shadow of a large dog appears on the window and they see a shimmering dog running through town where they follow it and find James killed, presumably by the Demon Hound's hand. The following day, they find the dog James kept illegally, the Phantomhive staff along with Angela following the angry crowd to a clearing as they dragged James' dog. There, they use other dogs to viciously attack James', causing great distress from Finnian, who intervenes, forcing the other dogs away. When Henry decides to kill Tanaka, Ciel Phantomhive, Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin for interfering via burning at the stake, with Ciel's punishment instead of being mauled to death by dogs, she asks for forgiveness, yet he does not relent. Later, when he is killed and the Phantomhive servants investigate, it is revealed that Angela's pet Pluto is responsible for it. She then gives Pluto to Ciel, certain that Sebastian can tame him. Shard of Hope Arc .]] Angela appears after Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell discover that Drossel Keinz was being controlled by a puppet who was manipulated by someone else. When the puppet runs from the Mandalay manor to a bridge, Angela scoops him up, crushes him, and drops him into the river. Indian Butler Arc Angela provides one of the contestants with a certain curry spice, which causes the audience members who eat it to go on a rampage, including Soma Asman Kadar's former maid Mina. Sebastian eventually cures them with his curry buns. Book of Doomsday Arc When Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell investigate a cult's activities and a stolen magic play, they discover that Angela is actually behind it. She turns into her fallen angel form and kidnaps Ciel, taking him to the Grim Reaper library, where she attempts to rewrite his past. When this fails, however, she goes on a rampage, attempting to kill the cult's followers, but is stopped by Sebastian, Grell and William T. Spears through Undertaker's quick work with rewriting the present events through a Death Bookmark and Cinematic Records kept in the form of books. Conspiracy and Revenge Arc After Ciel and Sebastian are arrested by the Scotland Yard for an offence they did not commit, she arrives where Sebastian is being held and tortures him, something that seems to please and excite her greatly. Later, after Pluto has been set on a rampage by Ash, Ash/Angela talk with Sebastian in London, overseeing the events, and Angela reveals that Ash is the same being as her. She offers herself to him, with Sebastian displaying his disgust, and is notably annoyed when he takes off to rejoin Ciel instead. Shortly thereafter, Ciel and Sebastian confront Ash and Angela for a final battle and Sebastian is able to kill them by turning into his demon form, his/her screams clearly being heard.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Quotes * "Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean!" * "Acting like that even though my master taught me that I must never, ever forget my manners around guests." * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You do look like a demon. Are you loyal to your own desire?" * "The unclean. The defiled. The dirty thing. Be destroyed. Be purified. This pain is blessed by the god! Blood is the offering to atone the sin!" * "Kill. Kill. What an eerie word. Aren't you the one who caused your parents' 'second death'?" * "Ah, how dreadful a tainted heart is. Corrupted, stagnant, dark." * "Snuff out the unnecessary, the unclean, the unwanted; Snuff them out! End them!" * (Speaking as herself and Ash Landers) "If you hunger, I can come to you as a woman as well." Trivia * The name "Angela" is the feminine form of the medieval Latin name "Angelus"Behind the Name – Angela which is derived from the Greek ángelos (ἄγγελος) and means "messenger."– Angel * In the book, Black Record, Angela's name is written as Angela Blair (Anjiera Burea). References Navigation ru:Анджела Блан Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Female characters